Start of Something New
by Limited Star
Summary: 18th birthdays are always full of suprises. - SoulMaka friendship ; oneshot


Okay. Don't shoot me. I watched HSM (for the 17486585 time) the other day and this popped into my head. This is my first try at something like this so please R&R. and be gentle. Sorry for any grammar mistakes too, I wrote this at 1am. Beware – OOCness. AU.

Oh yeah. I own nothing. Not the songs, Disney or Soul Eater. Shame really.

* * *

"Come on Maka, you HAVE to sing!" Patty screamed, coming down from the karaoke stage after her hideous rendition of Umbrella by Rihanna. Maka sighed and dropped her already throbbing head down onto the table. She was sure Patty had said one too may ella's and eh's, but who was she to judge, she was gone with the fairies.

Maka's 18th birthday had been a wild one. As she was legal to drink and pretty much do anything she wanted to do now (much to Papa's dismay) her friends decided to take her to the local bar and get her drunk, as good friends do.

"I don't think so!" Maka managed to slur back loudly as she lifted her head up and looked around her group of friends.

Kidd was sitting in the corner of their booth, with a drunk Liz on him giggling, smirking to himself and looking around not affected at all, since he has "powers" that make his body work twice as fast to get rid of the alcohol in his veins.

Lucky bastard.

Maka knew she was going to look like Shinigami-sama himself in the morning, and that wasn't a pleasant thought.

Maka looked to her left. Black Star had passed out a few hours ago on his weapon while having a drinking contest with Soul. Black Star's speed plus his mind set to win didn't do him very well this time around, after 15 shots of vodka, he was down worse than 40 Maka Chops all in one go. Tsubaki, much to the others suprise, had already drunk herself into oblivion and collapsed as she said she "didn't want to miss out on all the fun this time" Maka snorted at this comment. So now, both meister and weapon, passed out from drinking, were lying down on each other taking up half the room in a position that would make grown men nosebleed and scream for frontrow seats.

Kidd said he would never let them live it down, and he always stuck by his word. God help them tomorrow. And maybe for the rest of their lives.

Soul on the other hand was perfectly fine, for a somebody who drank quite a lot. After winning the drinking competition with Black Star, it had lifted his mood and he managed to try every drink in the bar. He was currently sitting across from Maka, drinking another concoction of different alcohols Maka was sure you aren't suppose to drink together. Unless you wanted to throw up everywhere and have an extremely bad head in the morning.

"You ARE going to sing Maka! It's your birthday!" Maka was pretty sure "Evil Patty" was going to come out any minute soon, and she certainly didn't want that happening on her special day (She was sure Patty had multiple personalities) so she stumbled up, knocking a few glasses over in the progress. She managed to drag herself to the stage and up the steps to the mike.

Patty by now was squealing with happiness, so she dragged Soul up and forced him to join Maka.

"Now then," Patty said, smiling a little too widely for Maka's tastes "I will pick your song!" She jumped up onto the stage (however she managed that in a drunken state will always remain a mystery) and went the DJ with a skip in her step. She whispered to him and winked. Maka was sure she heard Patty say something about Disney.

Disney + 18th birthdays + alcohol not good.

"Please don't be anything Disney. Please. Please. Please!" she whispered to herself.

The music started up and Maka suddenly found herself with a mixture of emotions and a jaw that was on the floor.

Oh shit.

This was not happening.

She turned to look at Soul, whose eyes had lit up, he was looking at the lyrics screen and shouted rather loudly into the mike "MAAAAAAAAAAKA! IT'S OUR SONG! REMEMBER WHEN WE WATCHED THIS FILM THE OTHER DAY? YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO DO THAT ZAC GUY!"

All eyes turned to the 2 on the stage. Awkward. She could hear Patty giggling behind her and she heard a whisper in her ear "Happy Birthday Maka!"

Patty was dead meat when she was sober again. If she could remember.

Maka didn't dare turn her gaze to the booth where her friends sat, she knew Kidd and Liz were watching and probably going to enjoy this as blackmail sometime in the future. Some friends they were.

What in the world had she got herself into.

_"This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, oh!  
& now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart  
the start of something new"_

She finished singing with Soul, the whole bar was in an uproar of applause. That was unexpected. She actually enjoyed that, not that she'd tell anyone. To a certain degree.

She hopped off the stage (very badly, mind you) and walked back to the booth, blazing red cheeks. Kidd, Liz and Patty all smiled at her when she sat down.

"Good job!"

"That was suprising"

"What did I tell you? I knew she would do it! Now cough up my 100!"

Maka shook her head and grabbed her half-empty bottle of beer she left at the table before she was forced to sing a Disney song with Soul.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my long-time partner, MAKA!"

She spat the contents of her mouth out.

Oh dear god no.

_"Man! I feel like a woman!"_

"SOUL!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
